Series Discrepancies
Throughout The Sisters Grimm series, there have been a few inconsistencies that don't correlate with the time-line or the character's story. Although these don't affect the main storyline majorly, they can affect the arc of characters. Some of these discrepancies have been identified below: The Fairy-Tale Detectives *Cinderella's Fairy Godmother is seen talking to the princess in the Everafter Ball hosted by William Charming. However, in Once Upon a Crime, we are introduced to Twilarose, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, in Faerie, New York. As the fairy was seen in Ferryport Landing within the barrier in The Fairy-Tale Detectives, it is impossible for her to be seen in Faerie later on in the series which is situated outside the barrier, as Everafters cannot leave the town. *Ferryport Landing is described as a tiny, insignificant town too small to contain a movie theater or even any schools past elementary. Later it is revealed to contain a hospital, a mental asylum, a taxi service, a radio station, and an amusement park, which is rather a lot for a small town. *Sabrina and Daphne use magic items like a wand and Dorothy's slippers. These do not affect Sabrina adversely, though later books reveal she is touched and has a bad reaction to magic. *Daphne's hair is described as black. However, all of Peter Ferguson's color illustrations depict her with brown hair. *Glinda's name is given as "Glinda North." In the original books by L. Frank Baum, she was the witch of the South. The Unusual Suspects *Sabrina and the other kids use magic items like Eat Me and Drink Me. These do not affect Sabrina adversely, though later books reveal she is touched and has a bad reaction (addiction) to magic. * * * * * * * * The Problem Child * * * * * * * * * * Once Upon a Crime *Twilarose is seen outside of the barrier in Faerie, even though she was mentioned in The Fairy-Tale Detectives as a resident of Ferryport Landing. *Mother Goose is also seen in Faerie, though in "The True Story of the Cow that Jumped over the Moon," she is mentioned joining the Grimms for dinner, aka within the Ferryport Landing barrier. Since it is unclear whether Once Upon a Crime or "True Story" came out first, it cannot be said whether this is a discrepancy in the book or in the short story. * * * * Magic and Other Misdemeanors *Snow White's hair is described as long, when she puts her hair up in a bun to teach Sabrina, Daphne and Puck kung-fu. However, this contradicts Peter Ferguson's illustrations of Snow, where she is seen with a bob cut. *Future Daphne's hair is described as "dark brown." While this matches the illustrations, it contradicts her description in the first book as having black hair she inherited from Veronica. *In the same scene Sabrina's hair is described as "blond," not blonde; the difference in spelling implies a different gender. *Puck is described as having blue eyes, which is at odds with the rest of the series, where his eyes are green. Officially, his eyes are green. * * * * Tales from the Hood *Peter Ferguson's illustration of Puck with Sabrina whilst they are breaking into Ferryport Landing Bank differs greatly from his earlier drawings of the Trickster King. In the above mentioned illustration, Puck's face is pointed and small; however, in earlier illustrations, Puck is drawn with a strong, thick jawline and larger forehead, much like William Charming. *One of the biased, pro-Scarlet Hand jurors at the trial of Mr Canis is "a young man dressed entirely in blue." Fans have interpreted this to mean Little Boy Blue, but in Book 7 that character is shown to be a member of Charming's army during the Everafter War . * * The Everafter War * * * * * * * * * * The Inside Story *After meeting The Editor, Sabrina, Daphne and Puck learn that Trixie Grimm had previously disrupted the events in the Book of Everafter. However, Trixie is introduced by Daphne as their great aunt, being their grandfather Basil's sister-in-law]]. This is at odds with the family tree in A Very Grimm Guide, in which Trixie is shown to be the aunt of Basil, being the sister of Peter Grimm who is Basil's father. It is possible that the family tree is inaccuarate, but Relda Grimm's accounts of her aunt-in-law suggests that Trixie is actually a blood member of the Grimm family and not just part of the family through her marriage to Edwin Grimm - Basil's only brother and therefore the only way that Trixe could have been his sister-in-law. The Council of Mirrors *Tik-Tok is a mechanical man who was in the Scarlet Hand but joined the Grimm's side before an important battle. The illustrations, however, depict him as part of the Scarlet Hand in all scenes except for Seven and Morgan's wedding, which happened before Tik-Tok joins their side. He is also drawn as a member of the Hand during the battle for Fort Charming, even though he had died before the battle commenced. *There is also a discrepancy in the way Tik-Tok is illustrated by Peter Ferguson. The mechanical man in the Scarlet Hand illustrations has glowing eyes and sharp teeth, while the illustration in the wedding scene resembles the original Oz books' depiction with a round and friendly face. However, since they both have a clock-like body, they are assumed to be the same character. *Read more about the Tik-Tok discrepancy here. *When Sabrina and her army are facing down Mirror (who is currently possessing Granny Relda's body), he suspends Veronica, Henry and Basil in the air, in an effort to blackmail Sabrina into giving him the spell to bring down the Barrier. Sabrina uses her temporary magical abilities (sourced from the broken mirror shard lodged in her skin) to engulf Mirror and protect her family, cushioning them as they fall to the ground. However, later on in the chapter, as Daphne joins The Three as an innocent, Henry protests and is described as still 'suspended'. This contradicts Sabrina's earlier move of releasing her family from Mirror's grasp. *Whilst various Everafters declare their support for the Grimm family and Sabrina and Daphne's leadership of their little army, Beauty remarks that she envies the integrity of the family that has been passed down from generations. She states that the Douglas Grimm passed his values onto Sterling Grimm who passed these values onto Spaulding Grimm and so on. The family tree in A Very Grimm Guide has no mention of Sterling Grimm, instead showing Spaulding to be Douglas' son and not his grandson, as Beauty's remark suggests. A Very Grimm Guide *The manifest of the Neuer Anfang lists several fairy-tale creatures (such as #54, the Nightingale) recorded in Hans Christian Andersen's stories. The Neuer Anfang came to America the same year Andersen was born, 1805. It is unclear as to how or when these characters' stories had the chance to be recorded by the Danish "Everafter historian." *A similar dilemma exists with Lewis Carroll, who was born in 1832. *The location of Ferryport Landing is possible to pin down based on clues throughout the rest of the series. However, assuming this is the correct location, the map included in the Guide either depicts Mount Taurus too far north or Bannerman Island too far south. * * Category:Real-world